Nothing But Fate
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: (Drabble) In which a freak snowstorm drives Marinette and Adrien to a motel- with only one bed left. (non-miraculous AU) (prompted to me by TheStrangeClaireBean)


Nothing But Fate

 **A/N: Sure, this was commissioned to me by TheStrangeClaireBean, but fear not! This has no angst! She gave me this prompt and offered to help me with it, but I think I'd like to see her reaction to this wonderful drabble.**

 **Also I wrote this on my phone so my tone will be mildly passive-aggressive, just a heads up.**

Oh yeah, one night I randomly slept with famous model Adrien Agreste- no biggie. Well, if you're one of his millions of fangirls, you're probably on your way to my dorm right now with the intent of torturing me until I tell you exactly how I got into that suggestive situation. Let's just say, after that, Adrien and I both became very different towards each other.

Adrien and I have an annual tradition of carpooling with each other as we drive back home from the holidays after we grab some hot chocolate from the University's cafe. Cliche? Yeah, it is, but it's become one of the things I look forward to every single year. As Adrien takes the wheel for our hour-long trek back to Paris, we sing car radio songs at an obnoxiously loud volume while our drinks swish inside the cup, waiting to escape confinement.

You'd think the offspring of two different- yet successful- business owners would be a lot better than planning. Well, you'd be wrong. That night, we both saw the weatherman forecast heavy sleet and snow which would last till the morning. You'd think two adults with any common sense would call and wait till the storm passes before driving. Well, you'd be wrong. Hauling our bags into Adrien's trunk as the white show began to fall, we turned on the ignition and pulled out of campus, acting as if we weren't tempting fate.

But what we failed to realize is that if we fight fire with actual fire, you're gonna get burned. Fifteen minutes into the drive, we both realized roads were covered in ice and our vision was rapidly fleeting. After trekking and suffering from the insurmountably freezing cold, we used our common sense for the first time that night and pulled over to the nearest motel. By the time we pulled into the final parking spot, our windows had morphed into ice and the world became a snow globe. The trunk's lid had pretty much conjoined itself with the rest of the car, rendering our already ice-cold fingers useless. We had to literally knock on the door of a nearby auto shop and ask for a crowbar to pry the hatch open. After returning our weapon of choice and taking out our luggage, we entered the run-down, absolutely horrendous motel. But of course, since we live in a movie and everything is determined by chance, there was one room left. Yay. But there was one problem: there was only one bed.

By the time we paid for our room and settled in, it was already midnight. You'd think being in the freezing cold for so long would keep you awake. Well, you'd be wrong. The only two pieces of furniture in that room was the bed and the itchy couch.

"I'll get the couch," I quickly said.

"Marinette, it's fine. Take the bed." Adrien argued. "I'm supposed to be the gentleman here."

"When it comes to me, you should know plain well that I do not care about chivalry." I snorted. "Take. The. Bed."

"Marinette take the freaking bed. I'll be fine!"

"Does this couch look comfortable?" I asked rhetorically. "I'd rather me be a zombie than the driver who'll be the decider whether or not we live be one."

"Fine." Adrien conceded. Still unhappy, he flatly collapsed onto the bed. Sighing, I lie on the couch, which has a spring who was definitely out to get me. And yes, I'm conspiring against a spring.

The next morning, I woke up and immediately rolled to the side. Although I expected to fall flat on my face, I realized there was an ungodly amount of room left. After a couple seconds of confusion, I realized I was sleeping in the bed. Next to me? Adrien, of course. He actually moved me when I was sleeping. Turning to the side was a note that plainly read, " _You're heavier than you look._ " The entire situation was too amusing for me to even get mad at him. By the time he woke up, I had left a note of my own.

" _And you're cleverer than you seem._ "

And of course, the entire rest of the road trip was really just a mashup of us throwing playful insults of each other.

I know what you're thinking, you probably came in with the intention of learning how Adrien and I fell in love by sleeping together. You're wrong. You'd probably assume he forced me into bed because he had some sort of feelings for me. Well, you'd be wrong. Honestly, we both subconsciously know the one assigned the bed would probably pull a trick similar to the one he pulled that night. The real culprit to blame for this entirely platonic mess?

Nothing but fate.

 **A/N: I know, I know, you probably thought this would end with these two confessing their undying love for each other. Well, you'd be wrong. If you're currently frustrated for the lack-thereof fluff, you can go blame my girl Claire for it.**

 **Love ya, Claire!**

 **Bug Out!**


End file.
